


Frustration

by MiniNephthys



Category: Meitantei Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinichi is merciless with Heiji.  Kink Bingo, for the square "orgasm denial/control."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

The handcuffs come out to play a lot, with them. Today it's Heiji's turn to have his hands bound behind his head. He knows better than to pull at them too much - it's police regulation handcuffs for them, no imitations.

His shirt is already off, and Shinichi is biting down on his nipples, tugging at them with his teeth. Heiji hisses and strains, his body not certain whether to get away or come closer.

"Don't tease me like that, Kudo," he grumbles, eyes heavy.

Shinichi merely grins and starts unbuttoning Heiji's pants. With Heiji's help he slips them off, and the Osakan's underwear goes next. He strokes slowly, enjoying every second of it.

Heiji groans, pressing into Shinichi's hand as much as he can. "More," he commands, accentuating the words with a roll of his hips.

Smirking, Shinichi grips him tighter and strokes more powerfully. He leans in to kiss Heiji as he gets him off, and their lips meet in a deep kiss.

Shinichi's hand moves faster. The feeling is thrilling, sending heat throughout his body. He craves more, presses harder into it.

It drives him up to the point where he can nearly feel his completion-

-and stops. Shinichi pulls his hand away and smirks.

The handcuffs rattle as Heiji struggles. "Oi, what the hell? Don't do that to a guy!"

"Do what?" Shinichi asks innocently, splaying his hands over Heiji's chest.

"Stopping when y' _know_ I'm- almost- argh!" Heiji pulls at the handcuffs again, trying to finish himself off.

Shinichi's smirk widens. That was what he wanted to see, the frustration and need. The way sweat streamed down Heiji's body, the way he groaned in desperation. It was perfect.

He strokes Heji gently, not nearly enough to push him any further but enough to keep him where he is.

Heiji's voice comes out in between gasps. "Why don't y'hurry up?!"

"Why should I?" Shinichi asks. "I could do this all day."

Almost sobbing, Heiji answers, "Bastard..."

Shinichi nods and waits, keeping up his slow, steady rhythm. He wonders how long it will take before Heiji sacrifices his pride to get what he wants. Hopefully not too quickly, or it won't be entertaining for him to watch.

Sure enough, Heiji doesn't give in at first. He grits his teeth and tries to press into Shinichi's hand for more friction. When that prompts Shinichi to remove his hand entirely, his hips go still. Yet Heiji continues to hold out.

It was only after several minutes of torture that Heiji finally hung his head. "Please."

Shinichi beams. "All you had to do was ask." He leans down and swallows the tip of him, then wipes his mouth after Heiji comes.

"Yer horrible," Heiji complains as soon as he can speak again.

"You just figured that out?" Shinichi asks, laying down beside him.  


* * *

  


"Oh, who wants to be the one left high and dry next time?" Heiji grumbles as Conan mocks his initial assumptions about the case.

Ran blinks. "What was that, Hattori-kun?"

The answer from them both is instantaneous. "Nothing!"


End file.
